Kurt's Big Secret
by Skyward98
Summary: Blaine didn't expect that a weekend alone with his boyfriend would lead to this, this revelation of secrets. And here Kurt called himself a baby penguin! sucky summary, but the story is better, promise! oneshot! Klaine. Dragon Rider!Kurt post-Original Song.


**I hope you like this oneshot! Where do I come up with these things? Seriously! I have way too much free time. **

**Dis: I don't own Glee or Eragon.**

Kurt was fidgeting. Blaine frowned. He hadn't seen Kurt this nervous in a long time, even at Regionals where he'd sang his first competion solo he hadn't been this nervous. The porcelain skinned countertenor was sitting on Blaine's bed at Dalton, wringing his hands in a terrified manner. They were the only ones in the school, since it was Friday and everyone had already gone home for the weekend. Both boys had decided to stay, since Kurt's family had chosen to go visit Carole's sister, after hearing that she'd gotten sick. Carole had assured them it was nothing, but Burt had insisted on going with her, and Finn, having nothing better to do for the weekend, decided to make the trip as well. Kurt had chosen to stay behind at Dalton, and Blaine's added company made it even sweeter. The dapper Dalton boy never went home on weekends, for cause of family issues.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, sitting down next to him. "If you're nervous about this weekend..."

"No, no, its not that." Kurt denied, shaking his head rapidly. "I've just got-there's something I have to tell you, and I'm kinda nervous about it."

"Okay." Blaine agreed, and waited paitently. Kurt fidgeted even more, his nerves getting to him. Blaine frowned again. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"What? No!" Kurt protested, his aquamarine eyes going wide.

"Then what is it? It can't be that bad." Blaine chuckled. Kurt bit his lip.

"But it's a possibility that you could be breaking up with me after I tell you." Kurt said slowly.

"Did you cheat?" Blaine's voice raised with alarm and hurt.

"No! Quit guessing, you'll get it wrong." Kurt ordered. Blaine slumped slightly in relief.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked back down at his hands, which were covered by black fingerless gloves. He'd started wearing them three weeks ago, and had refused to tell Blaine and changed the subject whenever it came up. He was never seen without them anymore. Blaine joked with him often about him sleeping in them.

"Don't freak out too badly okay?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine had an odd look on his face as he stared at his boyfriend, who was pulling the glove off his right hand. He kept it pressed to his knee, hesitating to flip it over. Kurt sighed, then flipped his hand over, showing his palm to Blaine.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine breathed, staring at Kurt's palm. In the center of his hand was a spiral shaped scar, appearing like it had come from a weird burn. Maybe a marking iron of some kind? Kurt sighed, flinching when Blaine followed the spiral like a path with his finger tips. "Am I hurting you?" Blaine froze.

"No, it just feels weird." Kurt explained.

"What the hell happened, Kurt?" Blaine demanded. "This isn't an ordinary scar! You can't just tell me you burnt your hand on the stove top!"

"This is where the 'no freaking out' rule comes in, alright? This is hard enough to explain." Kurt told him, sighing again. "But have you ever heard of Dragon Riders?"

Blaine frowned, now confused. "Have you been reading fantasy novels again? You should really stick to romance, Kurt."

"How did you know I-never mind." Kurt shook his head. Blaine smirked. "That's beside the point. But seriously Blaine, have you ever heard of the Dragon Riders?"

Blaine thought, then shook his head. Kurt's eyes flicked down to his hand with the scar, and Blaine's eyes followed his. He let out a yelp. "Please don't freak out!" Kurt begged. Blaine just stared at him with shocked honey eyes.

The spiral was glowing white hot against Kurt's skin. "Wh-How?" Blaine squeaked.

"Magic." Kurt chuckled wearily. "The spiral is a symbol, a mark, showing what I am, who I've become."

"And who is that?" Blaine demanded, his voice shaky. "I'm trying really hard not to freak out right now, Kurt, but I don't know how long it'll last."

"To answer your question, a Dragon Rider." Kurt admitted. "This happened about three weeks ago, but I've been told that I've been waited for for years." Kurt saw the question forming on his boyfriend's lips and he hurried to explain. "My...best friend Amythest told me that she'd waited for me for over a millenia."

"Who's Amythest?" Blaine demanded. Kurt peeked sheepishly at him under his short lashes, biting his lip. If it weren't for the situation, Blaine would've called it purely adorable. "She's your, your dragon?" Kurt hesitated for a split second, then nodded slowly.

"The best one out there." Kurt spoke with such admiration, such _adoration_, that Blaine couldn't find it in him to doubt his boyfriend, no matter how much he thought Kurt had a screw loose. Kurt frowned. "You don't believe me."

"Can you blame me?" Blaine asked him. "You say that you're this mythical Dragon Rider, and say that you have a dragon whose name is Amythest."

"And I can do magic." Kurt added in a small voice.

"So can you blame for being skeptical?" Blaine asked.

"No, I didn't want to believe it at first either." Kurt admitted. "But I need you to believe me, Blaine. I don't think I'm even allowed to be telling you this."

"So why are you?" Blaine asked, his skeptisism showing through his voice.

"Because I trust you." Kurt scooted closer, taking Blaine's hands in his and looking deeply into his eyes. Kurt's aquamarine eyes were burning, and Blaine couldn't look away. "And because you're my boyfriend, and you deserve to know when and if I have to charge out of class or Warbler practice because of my being a Rider. But more than that, becuase I am completely crazy about you, Blaine Warbler." Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips with his, kissing him tenderly. Blaine kissed him back, pulling one of his hands free to cup Kurt's face. Kurt pulled away, his eyes shining with sudden excitement. "Would you like to meet her?" Blaine hesitated.

KBS

"Come on!" Kurt pulled Blaine behind the Acadamy dorms and into the courtyard, in the middle of the school grounds. Blaine couldn't help but grin at Kurt's enthusiasm and excitement.

"Jeez, it's cold." Blaine shivered. "How are you not cold?" Kurt shot him a look, raising an eyebrow. "Being a Rider has its perks."

"Sadly." Kurt sighed, and continued as it started to snow.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on there Dragon Rider." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and forced him to stop. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me introduce you to Amythest." Kurt held his hand and guided him to the middle of the courtyard. "I'll explain all of it after, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Blaine grinned. Kurt's smile grew as his eagerness returned. When they reached the middle of the courtyard. Kurt gestured for Blaine to wait as he stepped forward, away from Blaine with the accumulating snow crunching under his boots. Kurt made himself relax, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose. Blaine watched with a frown, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. "Kurt-" Blaine began.

"Shh." Kurt whispered, flicking his fingers at him. Blaine bit his lip to stop the protest. In his mind he was already thinking of the phone call he would have to make to Burt, what he was gonna say, visiting Kurt in the mental asylum where he would be staying.

A brilliant smile that dazzled Blaine spread out across the countertenor's face. Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and Blaine was stunned to see that they were a vibrant and deep violet. "She's here." Kurt murmered, still smiling that brilliant smile. Blaine hesitantly went and stood beside his boyfriend, his honey eyes searching the night sky.

"Kurt, I don't see- HOLY SHIT!" Blaine yelled, falling on the cold ground in his haste to scramble away. Kurt laughed as the creature landed, huffing slightly. Blaine just watched, shocked into silence, as Kurt embraced the head of the creature.

"Do you see her now?" Kurt teased happily as his dragon nudged him affectionately.

"Kurt- I-you-holy mother of fucking _god_..." Blaine stammered, his eyes locked on Amythest. She snarled at Kurt lowly. Kurt chuckled.

Amythest was large, about the size of a school bus, but slender and sleek, with bright violet scales and spikes stretching down her back, stopping at the start of her tail. Her wings were the same color as her scales, and looked leathery to the touch. What scared Blaine were the curved black talons and small fangs that could be seen when Amythest opened her mouth, or pulled back her lips. True to her name, the dragon's eyes were the color of freshly cut amethyst stones, an exact match to Kurt's earlier.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked at Blaine with worried eyes, Amythest with apprehesion. "Are you, processing this alright? You should stand up, you could get sick from sitting on the ground!" Amythest snorted, her breath showing in the cold air. Kurt glanced at her. "Be nice."

"Just, give-give me a minute." Blaine gasped, standing up shakily.

"If it helps, you're doing better than Finn." Kurt told him with a shaky laugh. "He fainted when he met Amythest for the first time."

"So, wait, your family knows?" Blaine demanded. "And Blaine Anderson doesn't faint."

"Kinda hard to hide the fact that you found a dragon egg and that it hatched in your bedroom. And that said dragon decided to pick you as her Rider." Kurt admitted. "I told them after I accepted that I wasn't dreaming or going crazy." Amythest nudged Kurt and he stroked her snout with a feather light touch.

"So are there, others like you?" Blaine asked, trying desperately to get over his shock.

"Other Riders?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt's eyes fell downcast. "No. Amythest and I are the last ones. The other Riders were, wiped out. And if we aren't careful, those same people that killed the other Riders could come and kill us too." Amythest rumbled deep in her throat, and Kurt thought for a minute. "If he doesn't mind." Kurt agreed. "Blaine, Amythest wants to say hello for herself. Would that be alright?" Kurt had stepped away from his dragon and toward Blaine slowly, his hand outstretched as he asked.

"Umm, sure." Blaine agreed hestiantly.

"It's okay, Blaine. We won't hurt you." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and guided him toward Amythest. "It's still me. I'm still me, still same old Kurt. The only difference now is that you know." The two now stood in front of Amythest, and Blaine was nervous. Kurt took the hand that was in his and placed it on Amythest's snout. Blaine cautiously felt her snout, petting it almost. It was smooth, but rough like leather, and warm. Then it happened.

_Hello Blaine Warbler. _Blaine yanked his hand back, suprised at the sudden voice in his head. The voice was female and soft, and extremely wise sounding. But there was a touch of youth to the voice as well. Blaine felt his curiousity peak and he reached for Amythest's snout again. Kurt smiled with approval as Blaine's fingers brushed against Amythest's scales for a second time. _It's nice to finally meet you. Kurt speaks very highly of you. _

_Amythest! _Now Kurt's voice joined in the mix, but the countertenor's mouth stayed closed. A slight blush took over his cheeks.

_How is this possible? _Blaine wondered.

_All things are possible Blaine Warbler, it's just a matter of being able to do them._ Amythest answered his wonder.

"You can hear my thoughts!" Blaine gasped, staring with wide eyes at the violet dragon.

_As long as you're connected to me, I can hear and communicate back with you. _Amythest answered back paitently.

_Call it a form of telepathy, Blaine. _Kurt stepped forward, his voice echoing in an awed Blaine's mind. _So long as you're in contact with Amythest, the three of us can communicate telepatically with eachother. If you're touching Amythest, your thoughts can be heard by both of us. It's also how Amythest and I talk with eachother, but I don't have to be in constant contact with her to hear her, or for her to hear me. This works for anyone who is in contact with Amythest. Finn, Dad, Carole, anyone really. If there were other Riders, they could speak telepathically with Amythest if they chose to, like I speak with her._

_You're amazing. _Blaine thought in Kurt's direction, making the countertenor blush dark red.

_I'd think that he's gotten over his shock now. _Amythest said amusedly to her Rider.

_I'd say so. _Kurt agreed, stroking Amythest's neck. Blaine's hand dropped from Amythest's snout as he turned to his boyfriend.

"How does all this, well, work?" Blaine asked with blunt curiousity, even excitement. "I've got so many questions."

"Ask anything, Blaine. I told you about this, about me and Amythest, because I wanted there to be no secrets between us." Kurt told him.

KBS

The snowfall picked up heavily, turning into a small blizzard. Amythest growled and stood up, the two Warblers standing with her. _You should get inside now! _Amythest told her Rider. _This storm will only get worse. _

Kurt nodded in agreement and he and Amythest touched heads breifly before she flew away, disapearing into the blizzard. "She'll be alright!" Kurt called at Blaine over the wind. "She's more than capable of handling herself. We need to get back in the dorm before this gets any worse!"

"How?" Blaine called back, gripping tightly onto Kurt's arm. "We can barely see a foot in front of us!"

"You forget you have a magically inclined boyfriend." Kurt winked. ""Hold onto me, Blaine."

"Already am." Blaine teeth started to chatter.

"We need to get inside now." Kurt's voice dropped a few octaves, becoming more urgent. Kurt became tense underneath Blaine's fingers.

"Kurt?" Now Blaine was beginning to feel frightened.

"_Skulblakas ven_." Kurt whispered, and his eyes turned a vibrant violet, the same color as Amythest's eyes. "Don't let go." Kurt's voice whispered in Blaine's ear. _Amythest, keep close. _

_As always. Get inside, Kurt. _His dragon replied.

_The enchantments will hold them off? _Kurt started to guide Blaine through the snow carefully but quickly, toward the dorms. "Are you okay?" Kurt kneeled down beside his boyfriend after Blaine had tripped over a dip in the paved sidewalk and ice.

_Kurt, get moving! _Amythest snarled.

_Not without Blaine! _"Blaine, baby, can you get up?" Kurt demanded, his eyes flicking back and forth from Blaine's face.

"I-I think it's sprained." Blaine grunted, holding his right ankle. "Damn ice."

"We have to get inside, come on." Kurt slung one of Blaine's arms over his shoulders and his other wrapped around Blaine's waist tightly. He hauled Blaine to his feet with a strength Blaine had no idea Kurt had. They hobbled through the snowstorm, Kurt's magically improved sight guiding the way. "Nearly there, just a little more." Kurt encouraged, sounding relieved.

The door to the dormitory was so close, the light from the buidling so welcoming to the Rider and his boyfriend. But then Kurt froze. _Amythest, please tell me I'm wrong! _Kurt begged.

_Afraid not, little one! _Amythest responded with the same worry Kurt was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Could we make it? _His dragon didn't respond. _Amythest! Can we make it? _

_Not with Blaine injured like he is. _Amythest finally answered. Kurt's stomach dropped as he and Blaine turned together to face what was growling and snarling behind them. Blaine squeaked in fear.

"Blaine." Kurt hissed, not taking his eyes off the advancing threat. "Blaine, I want you to listen to me. I want you to run, get inside the dorms. Don't wait for me. Amythest will see that you get inside safely."

"What about you?" Blaine whimpered.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You've protected me enough in these past weeks, now it's my turn to protect you." Kurt still wouldn't look at him, and it was tearing Blaine's heart apart.

"But-"

"Please, Blaine! I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt in this, all because I told you." Kurt's eyes finally snapped to his, the amethyst still shining in his irises, along with tears. "Go inside, Blaine. They won't wait any longer. Please."

Blaine wasn't sure what convinced him to, but he nodded and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt let him go, and Blaine wobbled on unsteady feet. "I love you!" Blaine blurted as he shot a look back over his shoulder as he tried to race away.

Kurt flinched, his breath hitching so much he was certian the advancing line could hear it. "I love you, too. Now go!" Kurt ordered tearfully. Blaine nodded and hobbled away at hyper speed to the dorm door. He made it inside safely, but as soon as the glass door shut he turned and stared back at the countertenor he loved. As soon as he did, Blaine wished he hadn't.

The fight with the creatures had started, and Kurt was holding his own. But the two were clearly more skilled than he was in combat, plus they had daggers and weapons, and Kurt didn't. Amythest landed next to her Rider and fought alongside him, successfully blocking Blaine's view.

Five seconds later, Kurt burst through the doors, panting, sweaty, and sickly pale. Blaine heard Amythest roar as she flew off, no sign of the creatures from before. The snowfall slowed down considerably, turning into a light flurry. Kurt's Dalton uniform, minus the blazer and plus the sweater, was rumpled and torn in some places, and he was bleeding from a wound in his side. "Told you not to worry." Kurt croaked.

Blaine hobbled over to him and basically tackled him in a hug, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt balanced himself and held Blaine tightly. "Don't you- don't you dare to ever scare me like that again, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine stammered, trying to sound pissed.

Kurt's lips brushed his gelled and snowy hair. "I'm sorry, baby. But I'm fine. I promise."

"What the hell was that? Kurt, you're bleeding! You're not fine! I was so worried about you! What the hell just happened?" Blaine rambled, pulling away to look his boyfriend in the face. He wasn't sure how he was able to form coherent sentences, so he was sure his voiced worries weren't in order.

"Blaine, baby, love, breathe." Kurt soothed, kissing Blaine's forehead gently. "Trust me, I'm okay. Why don't we go up to my room? I'll explain everything there. Okay?"

"What about Amythest?" Blaine fretted.

"She's fine. I can hear her. She's okay, I promise." Kurt coaxed. "My room?"

"Your room." Blaine shakily agreed.

KBS

Kurt shrugged out of his Dalton uniform button up, trying not to wince. The entire right side of his shirt was stained in blood, and he was scared of scaring Blaine any more tonight. Blaine, with his ankle freshly wrapped, sat down next to Kurt on his bed, first aid kit in hand. Blaine helped Kurt out of his undershirt, unable to stop the gasp once his boyfriend's chest was exposed. "Like what you see?" Kurt teased, trying to hide the pain in his voice, but failing miserably.

"Hardly." Blaine replied in a whisper. Yes, Kurt was toned and did have a nice chest. But it was the long gash coming from his side and stretching across his abdomen, still oozing crismon blood that entitled Blaine's response. "I need to go get a clean washcloth, don't move."

"I don't plan on it." Kurt answered with a painful smile. Blaine disapeared into the adjacent bathroom, returning moments later with a damp rag. He sat back down next to Kurt and started cleaning and doctoring the wound. Kurt tensed and hissed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Kurt breathed, shutting his eyes.

"What were those things?" Blaine demanded.

"Ra'zac." Kurt answered, wincing slightly when Blaine applied pressure. "What I like to call dirt demons."

"Why?" Blaine asked, raising a bushy triangular eyebrow.

"Because they're basically animated bodies of dirt, bugs, other nasty things, and they're demonic assholes. They'll work for anything with a dark nature." Kurt explained, sighing a little when Blaine finished dressing the wound.

"You good?" Blaine asked, packing away the first aid kit.

"I'm good." Kurt agreed.

"This is all normal for you, isn't it?" Blaine sighed as Kurt stood and went to his dresser, pulling out a clean white shirt and pulling it on. "The attacks?"

Kurt hesitated before he answered. "Unfortunately, yes. Ever since Amythest grew to full size two weeks ago." Kurt looked at Blaine with helpless aquamarine eyes. "You'll get tired of hearing this, but it's all part of being a Rider. The magic, the dragon, of course, and, unfortunately, the Ra'zac attacks."

"And you can't just, turn it off?" Blaine asked desperatley as Kurt sat back down in his long-sleeved t-shirt.

"This is who I am, Blaine. No, I can't." Kurt gave Blaine that same helpless look. "I, in a way, was born to become a Rider, Amythest chose me before I ever existed. Don't ask me how, that's dragon logic I don't want to get into right now. I can't just turn off who I am, what I've become. And I wouldn't trade it away for anything. This entire expeirence has beeen so amazing and Amythest can understand me in ways that no one else can."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, or killed because of this." Blaine whispered. "I want you to be safe."

"You know that I'll try my very best to stay safe." Kurt replied softly. "Not just for my sake."

"You don't need to protect me." Blaine objected.

"I think tonight proves that I do, but I wasn't nessasarily talking about you." Kurt smiled. "Or Dad, Carole, or Finn."

"Then who-" Blaine began. Kurt shot a look out his window wistfully. "Amythest?"

"She's on the roof. And yes, my own safety pertains to her." Kurt answered. "Because of this." He held up his hand, the spiral mark gleaming in the lamp light. "My bond with her. We're so careful, because a Rider can live without his dragon. But if a Rider dies, so does his dragon."

"So if the Ra'zac had killed you..." Blaine's stomach dropped. He was feeling sick.

"They would've killed Amythest without ever touching her." Kurt nodded. "That's how most of the other Dragon Riders were killed. All they had to do was murder the Rider, and the dragon would die as well. But it was just as simple to kill the dragon, because no dragon killed gets to be replaced, and the Rider is no longer a Rider. The magic we have as Riders comes from our dragons. Dead dragon, dead magic. But don't worry about us." Kurt smiled gently at Blaine, lifting his chin up with his finger and making his boyfriend's eyes meet his. "We're stronger than we look. The Ra'zac heavily underestimated us."

"That means they won't next time." Blaine whispered.

"True. But we'll be ready, we always are. I'm learning more and more everyday. It's not easy to take us down." Kurt smiled reassuringly at Blaine. "The next up from a Ra'zac is a Shade, and that's the boss. Next to Galbatorix, but he's just a myth."

"Dragons used to be a myth." Blaine pointed out.

"True again. But I highly doubt that Galbatorix will bust down my door, looking for a teenage Dragon Rider. If he is real, which is highly unlikely, he's got more pressing matters to deal with." Kurt flashed him a grin. "Trust me, Blaine. Have I ever lied to you?" Blaine's honey eyes flashed to the mark on Kurt's palm. "With intent of hurting you?"

"No." Blaine admitted.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Kurt ended that conversation.

"Just don't scare me like that again." Blaine begged.

"I'll do my best." Kurt promised, then pressed his lips to Blaine's passionately.

"God, I love you." Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips. "Dragon Rider."

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled, kissing him again.

**There you have it! Review Please!**


End file.
